russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Romance FM Classic Jam Songs
'List of songs' (from 60's to 80's in top-of-the-hour) *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''Sexy Girl'' - Gleen Frey *''More Than I Can Say'' - Leo Sayer *''Come Into My Life'' - Laura Branigan and Joe Esposito *''Could Have Been'' - Tiffany *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''Isn't She Lovely'' - Stevie Wonder *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Foolish Heart'' - Steve Perry *''You Light Up My Life'' - Barbra Streisand *''Alone'' - Heart *''Top of the World'' - The Carpenters *''What About Love'' - Heart *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''Please Please Me'' - The Beatles *''The Old Songs'' - Barry Manilow *''Emotion'' - Samantha Sang *''Your Smiling Face'' - James Taylor *''True Colors'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan *''Take a Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit *''Love is Love'' - Culture Club *''Last of an Ancient Breed'' - Desmond Child *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *''When You're in Love with a Beautiful Woman'' - Dr. Hook *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''ln the City'' - Joe Walsh *''Angel of the Morning'' - Juice Newton *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''What's Love Got to Do with It'' - Tina Turner *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''Changes In My Life'' - Mark Sherman *''How Sweet It Is'' - James Taylor *''The Flame'' - Cheap Trick *''Where Are You Now'' - Nazareth *''Hold the Line'' - Toto *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole *''Africa'' - Toto *''Lea'' - Toto *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''Reality'' - Richard Sanderson *''Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)'' - Christopher Cross *''You're In My Heart'' - Rod Stewart *''I Don't Wanna Talk About It'' - Rod Stewart *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''I Just Called to Say I Love You'' - Stevie Wonder *''First Time'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Anything for You'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''Can't Live'' - Harry Nilsson *''I Can't Fight this Feeiling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Keep on Locing You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Betcha By Golly Wow'' - The Stylistics *''You Make Me Feel Brand New'' - The Stylistics *''Come What May'' - Air Supply *''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply *''The One That You Love'' - Air Supply *''Even the Nights Are Better'' - Air Supply *''The Way I Feel'' - Air Supply *''Keeping The Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''The Power of Love'' - Air Supply *''Love is the Answer'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''Cherish'' - Kool and the Gang *''Human Nature'' - Michael Jackson *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''I'd Really Love to See You Tonight'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''Love of My Life'' - Queen *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - DeBarge *''Make It Real'' - The Jets *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Careless Whisper'' - Wham! *''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - Englang Dan and John Ford Coley *''You've Lost That Loving' Feeling'' - Hall & Oates *''Here I Am'' - Air Supply *''Making Love Out Of Nothing At All'' - Air Supply *''I Need You Now'' - Air Supply *''Keeping the Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''I Can't Believe My Eyes'' - Air Supply *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply *''Every Woman In The World'' - Air Supply *''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply *''Lonely Is the Night'' - Air Supply *''All Out Of Love'' - Air Supply *''Inspector Mills'' - America *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Roxette *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Carrie'' - Europe *''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John *''Longer'' - Dan Fogelberg *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Crystal Gayle *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *''Top of the World'' - The Carpenters *''Rainy Days And Mondays'' - The Carpenters *''Honesty'' - Stryper *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''I'll Always Love You'' - Michael Johnson *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''I've Never Been To Me'' - Charlene *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole with Freddie Jackson *''And I Love You So'' - Perry Como *''You Touched My Life'' - Gwen Guthrie *''I Write the Songs'' - Barry Manilow *''Superstar'' - The Carpenters *''I Made It Through The Rain'' - Barry Manilow *''The Old Song'' - David Pomeranz *''Another Day In Paradise'' - Phil Collins *''Still'' - Lionel Riche *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton *''Sweet Baby'' - George Duke *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - Ambrosia *''Music and Me'' - Michael Jackson *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''I'm Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Frank Stallone and Cynthia Rhodes *''How Can I Tell Her About You'' - Lobo *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Linda Lewis *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Cayle *''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Love Me for What I Am'' - The Carpenters *''Can't Smile Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Calling Your Name Again'' - The Carpenters *''You'' - The Carpenters *''We've Only Just Begun'' - The Carpenters *''Close to You'' - The Carpenters *''Break It to Me Gently'' - Brenda Lee *''Think Of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Make It with You'' - Bread *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John with Cliff Richard *''Love Is All That Matters'' - Eric Carmen *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Doors'' - Michael Johnson *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster and Olivia Newton John *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''You've Got A Friend'' - James Taylor *''Somewhere Down the Road'' - Barry Manilow *''If I Should Love Again'' - Barry Manilow *''Truly'' - Lionel Riche *''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends *''Hello'' - Lionel Richie *''Can't We Try'' - Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garret *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''The Past'' - Ray Parker *''Greatest Love Affair'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Tonight I Celebrate My Love'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''Terminal'' - Rupert Holmes *''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy *''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood *''Bluer than Blue'' - Michael Johnson *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Rogers *''Crazy'' - Kenny Rogers *''You Decorated My Life'' - Kenny Rogers *''If'' - Bread *''One Day in Your Life'' - Michael Jackson *''Exchange of Heart'' - Slater David *''Aubrey'' - Bread *''You Needed Me'' - Anne Murray *''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton *''Got to Believe'' - David Pomeranz *''King and Queen of Hearts'' - David Pomeranz *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins *''If'' - Nelson Del Castillo *''Sharing the Night Together'' - Dr. Hook *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''Goodbye Girl'' - Bread *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''Just Another Woman In Love'' - Anne Murray *''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''Healing'' - Deniece Williams *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''If You Walk Away'' - David Pomeranz *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''I Have Nothing'' - Whitney Houston *''If I Could Hold On to Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''Perfect Combination'' - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Even Now'' - Barry Manilow *''Love Is In Your Eyes'' - Gerard Joling *''Stuck on You'' - Lionel Richie *''Longer'' - Dan Fogelberg *''All I Ask of You'' - Cliff Richard and Sarah Brightman *''Love This Way Again'' - Dionne Warwick *''If We Hold On Togehter'' - Diana Ross *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Sometimes When We Touch'' - Dan Hill *''All My Life'' - America *''Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love'' - Dan Hill *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''Out Here on My Own'' - Irene Cara *''I Need You'' - America *''I Just Wanna Stop'' - Gino Vannelli *''Never Thought (That I Could Love)'' - Dan Hill *''Lady'' - Kenny Rogers *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''One Friend'' - Dan Seals *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram *''Love of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Joe Pizzulo and Lisa Bevill *''Maybe'' - The Chantels *''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop ''Pinoy Music Jam'' (everyday, every hour) *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What To Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Kailan'' - Smokey Mountain *''Kahit Isang Saglit'' - Martin Nievera *''Million Miles Away'' - Joey Albert *''Help Me Get Over'' - Jonalyn Viray *''Maghintay Ka Lamang'' - Gerald Santos *''Because I Love You'' - Gerald Santos *''Let the Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Tell Me'' - Side A *''Kahit Kailan'' - South Border *''Love of My Life'' - South Border *''Panakip Butas'' - Hajji Alejandro *''Kung Malaya Lang Ako'' - Kris Lawrence *''Ikaw Pala'' - Kris Lawrence *''Rainbow'' - South Border *''Just Say You Love Me'' - Pops Fernandez *''Hindi Ako Katulad Niya'' - Jeremiah *''Nanghihinayang'' - Jeremiah *''Oh Babe'' - Jeremiah *''Bakit Ka Iiyak?'' - Jeremiah *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''I'll Take Care of You'' - Richard Poon *''Kumot at Unan'' - Richard Poon *''Kapalaran'' - Rico J. Puno *''Next In Line'' - Afterimage *''Tag-ulan'' - Aftermage *''Bai (Sa Langit ang Ating Tagpuan)'' - Afterimage *''Magarap Ka'' - Afterimage *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle *''Iisa Pa Lamamg'' - Joey Albert *''I Got You'' - Chris Cayzer *''Stay'' - Chris Cayzer *''Drive'' - Chris Cayzer *''Kung Ako Na Lang Sana'' - Khalil Ramos *''Mahal Naman Kita'' - Jamie Rivera *''Hey It's Me'' - Jamie Rivera *''I've Fallen For You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Sana Maulit Muli'' - Gary Valenciano *''Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?'' - Gary Valenciano *''In The Name of Love'' - Yasmien Kurdi *''I Know'' - Yasmien Kurdi *''Lupa'' - Gary Valenciano *''Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin'' - Lani Misalucha *''How Did You Know?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Narito'' - Gary Valenciano *''I Will Be Here'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''Take Me Out Of The Dark'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano *''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano *''Each Passing Night'' - Gary Valenciano feat. Regine Velasquez *''Pangako'' - Regine Velasquez *''Gaya ng Dati'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tagumpay Nating Lahat'' - Lea Salonga *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal'' - Lea Salonga *''Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon'' - Lea Salonga *''Sana Kahit Minsan'' - Ariel Rivera *''Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin'' - Ariel Rivera *''Photograph'' - Ariel Rivera *''A Smile In Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera *''Simple Lang'' - Ariel Rivera *''Wala Kang Katulad'' - Ariel Rivera *''Ayoko Na Sana'' - Ariel Rivera *''Sa Aking Puso'' - Ariel Rivera *''Sana Dalawa ang Puso Ko'' - Ariel Rivera *''Softly Saying Sory'' - Ariel Rivera *''In My Life'' - Ariel Rivera *''Ikaw Lang'' - Chad Borja *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile'' - Lea Salonga *''Lift Up Your Hands'' - Basil Valdez *''You Are My Song'' - Regine Velasquez *''Honey'' - Tito Mina *''Hindi Magbabago'' - Randy Santiago *''Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang'' - Regine Velasquez *''Isang Lahi'' - Regine Velasquez *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' - Regine Velasquez *''Tanging Mahal'' - Regine Velasquez *''Hanggang Ngayon'' - Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez *''Sa Aking Pag-Iisa'' - Regine Velasquez *''Dadalhin'' - Regine Velasquez *''Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka'' - Regine Velasquez *''Araw-Gabi'' - Regine Velasquez *''The Way You Look at Me'' - Christian Bautista *''Hands to Heaven'' - Christian Bautista *''Colour Everywhere'' - Christian Bautista *''Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw'' - Christian Bautista *''Everything You Do'' - Christian Bautista *''Araw, Ulap, Langit'' - Christian Bautista *''Invincible'' - Christian Bautista *''She Could Be'' - Christian Bautista *''The One Who Won My Heart'' - Christian Bautista *''I'm Already King'' - Christian Bautista *''My Heart Heas a Minds of Its Own'' - Christian Bautista *''What Can I Do'' - Christian Bautista *''Love You This Much'' - Christian Bautista *''Be My Lady'' - Martin Nievera *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Kahit Na'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Nandito Ako'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Tunay na Mahal'' - Lani Misalucha *''May Bukas Pa'' - Rico J. Puno *''Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo'' - Basil Valdez *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' - Basil Valdez *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hello'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan'' - Gary Valenciano *''Sana Ay Ikaw na Nga'' - Basil Valdez *''One Day'' - Angeline Quinto *''Patuloy ng Pangarap'' - Angeline Quinto *''Kung Mawawala Ka'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Ngiti'' - Ronnie Liang *''Akala Mo'' - Ronnie Liang *''Paalam Na'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Nakapagtataka'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Kay Tagal'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Pagdating ng Panahon'' - Aiza Seguerra *''Para Lang Sa'yo'' - Aiza Seguerra *''Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa'' - Aiza Seguerra *''The Past'' - Jed Madella *''I Believe in You'' - Smokey Mountain *''Forevermore'' - Jed Madella *''Ikaw Na'' - Jed Madella *''Dito Lang'' - Jed Madella *''Breathe Again'' - Jed Madella *''Nakapagtataka'' - APO Hiking Society *''Paano'' - APO Hiking Society *''Salawikain'' - APO Hiking Society *''Awit ng Barkada'' - APO Hiking Society *''Muli'' - Rodel Naval *''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' - Ric Segreto *''Ewan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Oh Girl'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Sa May Bintana'' - James Coronel *''To Love Again'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Download'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Points of View'' - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez *''Pagbigyang Muli'' - Erik Santos *''Di Ko Kaya'' - Erik Santos *''Kung Akin ang Mundo'' - Erik Santos *''My Love is Here'' - Erik Santos *''Kulang Ako Kung Wala Ka'' - Erik Santos *''Bakit Mahal Pa Rin Kita'' - Erik Santos *''Habang May Buhay'' - Wency Cornejo *''Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin'' - Rodel Naval *''Wala Na Ba'ng Pag-Ibig'' - Jaya *''Dahil Tanging Ikaw'' - Jaya *''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' - Jaya *''Laging Narroon Ka'' - Jaya *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Janno Gibbs *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''I Believe in Dreams'' - Janno Gibbs *''Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita'' - Roselle Nava *''Heart of Mine'' - Janno Gibbs *''Fallin'' - Janno Gibbs *''Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita'' - Vice Ganda *''Bakit Di Totohanin'' - Carol Banawa *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Hindi Kita Iiwan'' - Sam Milby *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Carol Banawa *''Bihag'' - Bryan Termulo *''Hanggang Ngayon'' - Bryan Termulo *''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs *''We Belong'' - Toni Gonzaga *''Catch Me, I'm Fallin'' - Toni Gonzaga *''I've Been Waiting'' - Toni Gonzaga *''Mula sa Puso'' - Jude Michael *''Scared to Death'' - KZ Tandingan *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Hinahanap-hanap Kita'' - Daniel Padilla *''Pusong Bato'' - Alon dela Rosa *''Nasa Iyo na ang Lahat'' - Daniel Padilla *''Kumusta Ka'' - Daniel Padilla *''Sisikat Din Ako'' - Daniel Padilla *''Sabay Natin'' - Daniel Padilla *''I Heart You'' - Daniel Padilla *''Sa Isip Ko'' - Agot Isidro *''Pwede Bang Ako na Lang Ulit'' - Bugoy Drilon *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Sana’y Magbalik'' - Jovit Baldivino *''Someone 's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona *''Ika’y Mahal Pa Rin'' - Jovit Baldivino *''Paano'' - Jovit Baldivino *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidrio *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' - Rey Valera *''Hurting Inside'' - Vanna Vanna *''Nais Kong Malaman Mo'' - Boyfriends *''Hulog ng Langit'' - The CompanY *''Pakisabi na Lang'' - The CompanY *''Everlasting Love'' - The CompanY *''Paano Na Kaya'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Kung Pwede Lang Sana'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Nagmamakaawa'' - Roselle Nava *''Hindi Na Bale'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Pagka't Mahal Kita'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Nang Dahil sa Pag-Ibig'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Nagmamakaawa'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Bulag sa Katotohanan'' - Bugoy Drillon *''Problemang Puso'' - Jude Michael *''Walang Kapalit'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo'' - Basil Valdez *''Miss na Miss Kita'' - Father and Sons *''Kaibigan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Ikaw Lang ang Aking Mahal'' - APO Hiking Society *''Panalangin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Tuyo Nang Damdamin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Di Na Ako Aasa Pang Muli'' - Introvoys *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Josh Santana *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Maybe'' - Neocolours *''Sasabihin'' - Christian Bautista feat. Neocolours *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''So It's You'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Give Me a Chance'' - Ric Segreto *''Let The Love Begin'' - Gino Padilla and Janet Basco *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Constant Change'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Afraid For Love'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep in My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Hurry Back'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Please Be Careful with My Heart'' - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan *''Beautiful Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Why Can't It Be'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez *''What Kind Of Fool Am I'' - Regine Velasquez *''Narito Ako'' - Regine Velasquez *''You've Made Me Stronger'' - Regine Velasquez *''In Love With You'' - Regine Velasquez feat. Jacky Cheung *''Kahit Isang Saglit'' - Martin Nievera *''Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin'' - Martin Nievera *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''Both in Love'' - Tito Mina *''No Way to Treat A Heart'' - Martin Nievera *''You Are My Song'' - Martin Nievera *''Gusto Kita'' - Gino Padilla *''Closer You and I'' - Gino Padilla *''Each Day With You'' - Martin Nievera *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Never Ever Say Goodbye'' - Nonoy Zuniga *''Got to Let You Know'' - Tito Mina *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Para sa Akin'' - Sitti *''You Are to Me'' - Martin Nievera *''Babalik Pa Rin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Bakit Pa Ba'' - Jay-R *''Love Goes On'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin'' - Martin Nievera *''Magdalena'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Di Na Natuto'' - Gary Valenciano *''Paano'' - Gary Valenciano *''Say That You Love Me'' - Martin Nievera *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Hiram'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Forever'' - Dennis Trillo and Tom Rodriguez *''Sandali Na Lang'' - Hale *''Kung Wala Ka'' - Hale *''Hide and Seek'' - Hale *''Blue Sky'' - Hale *''Leap Of Faith'' - Hale *''Bahay Kubo'' - Hale *''Pitong Araw'' - Hale *''The Day You Said Goodnight'' - Hale *''Shooting Star'' - Hale *''Kahit Pa'' - Hale *''The Ballad Of'' - Hale *''Waltz'' - Hale *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' - Louie Heredia *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Herediia *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Mayonnaise *''Please Don't Throw My Heart Away'' - Martin Nievera *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *''Gemini'' - Sponge Cola *''Pasubali'' - Sponge Cola *''Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay'' - Sponge Cola *''Tuliro'' - Sponge Cola *''Di Na Mababawi'' - Sponge Cola *''Movie'' - Sponge Cola *''KLSP'' - Sponge Cola *''Jeepney'' - Sponge Cola *''Una'' - Sponge Cola *''Nakapagtataka'' - Sponge Cola *''Puso'' - Sponge Cola *''Makapiling Ka'' - Sponge Cola *''Himig Natin'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Magpakailanman'' - Rocksteddy *''Kailangan Kita'' - Sponge Cola *''Wala Nang Iba'' - The Bloomfields *''Ale'' - The Bloomfields *''With a Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Ligaya'' - Eraserheads *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Pare Ko'' - Eraserheads *''Ang Huling El Bimbo'' - Eraserheads *''Alapaap'' - Eraserheads *''Cool Off'' - Session Road *''Suntok sa Buwan'' - Session Road *''Alive'' - Frio *''Nag-Iisa'' - Frio *''Migraine'' - Moonstar88 *''Torete'' - Moonstar88 *''Iiyak na Lang'' - Calzada *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Gitara'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Mr. Suave'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Set You Free'' - Side A *''Die Just A Little'' - Side A *''Hey Babe'' - Lito Camo *''Ulan'' - Cueshé *''Can't Let You Go'' - Cueshé *''Sorry'' - Cueshé *''Pasensya Na'' - Cueshé *''Minsan'' - Cueshe *''Back to Me'' - Cueshé *''Stay'' - Cueshé *''Bakit'' - Cueshé *''Borrowed Time'' - Cueshé *''Di Na Sana'' - Zelle *''Sabihin'' - Zelle *''Sundo'' - Imago *''Magkabilang Mundo'' - Jireh Lim *''May Tama Rin Ako'' - Jay-R Siaboc *''Hiling'' - Jay-R Siaboc *''Magbalik'' - Callalily *''Susundan'' - Callalily *''Minsan'' - Callalily *''Sanctuary'' - Callalily *''OO'' - RJ Jimenez *''Miss Kita Pag Tuesday'' - RJ Jimenez *''Superstar'' - RJ Jimenez *''Buko'' - Jireh Lim *''241 (My Favorite Song)'' - Rivermaya *''Sugal Ng Kapalaran'' - Rivermaya *''You'll Be Safe Here'' - Rivermaya *''Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Prinsesa'' - The Dawn *''A Call to Arms'' - Urbandub *''Evidence'' - Urbandub *''The Fight is Over'' - Urbandub *''Misty Glass Window'' - Paolo Santos *''Moonlight Over Paris'' - Paolo Santos *''Close'' - Paolo Santos *''Will You Ever Learn'' - Typecast *''Sabihin Mo Na'' - Top Suzara *''Anghel'' - Stonefree *''A Perfect Place'' - Stonefree *''Listen'' - Stonefree *''Yakap sa Dilim'' - Orange and Lemons *''Heaven Knows'' - Orange and Lemons *''Perfect'' - Trure Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Wag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''Baliw'' - True Faith *''Huwag Ka Nang Umiyak'' - True Faith *''Dahil Ikaw'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Nobela'' - Join The Club *''Makaita Kang Muli'' - Sugarfree *''Dinamayan'' - 6cyclemind *''Sandalan'' - 6cyclemind *''Gusto Na Kita'' - 6cyclemind *''I'' - 6cyclemind *''Aaminin'' - 6cyclemind *''Penge Naman Ako N'yan'' - Itchyworms *''Love Team'' - Itchyworms *''Akin Ka Na lang'' - Itchyworms *''Gusto Ko Lamang sa Buhay'' - Itchyworms *''After All This Time'' - Itchyworms *''Beer'' - Itchyworms *''Same Ground'' - Kitche Nadal *''Bulong'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin'' - Kitche Nadal *''Falling Away'' - Miguel Escueta *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''Pagbigyan'' - Southwind *''Malay Mo'' - Southwind *''Freeway'' - Southwind *''Sigaw ng Puso'' - Father & Sons *''Muling Ibalik'' - First Cousins *''Bukas Ngayon at Kailanman'' - Jerome Abalos *''Bulag'' - Mitoy Yonting *''Much Have Been Said'' - Bamboo *''Tatsulok'' - Bamboo *''Peace Man'' - Bamboo *''A Little Bit'' - MYMP *''Bro'' - Blue Ketchup *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis M. *''Haplos'' - Shamrock *''Alipin'' - Shamrock *''Paano'' - Shamrock *''Naaalala Ka'' - Shamrock *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - MYMP *''I Will Be Here for You'' - Kaligta *''Para Sa'yo'' - Kaligta *''Akin Ka Kaibigan'' - Kaligta *''Broken Heart'' - Kaligta *''Charing'' - 1017 *''Luha'' - Aegis *''Basang-Basa sa Ulan'' - Aegis *''Halik'' - Aegis *''Sinta'' - Aegis *''Ikaw ang Musika'' - Tres *''Kanlungan'' - Noel Cabangon *''Antukin'' - Rico Blanco *''Bye Bye Na'' - Rico Blanco *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe